


we're running out [of life]

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://crickets.livejournal.com/70005.html">Original Post</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	we're running out [of life]

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Post](http://crickets.livejournal.com/70005.html).

Time, which has never been much of a friend to anyone here, _stops_.

It's like those first few seconds after a drum beat, when everything else is so still in comparison to that booming _ca-thunk_. But this isn't some lonely percussion. This is screaming, in-your-face, rain of fire, one minute you're in the air and the next, well... the next, you're absolutely _nowhere_.

And that's what it's like that first minute. No panic. No cries. Life. Death. Blue sky. White sand.

Impossible.

_Impossible_.

Most there don't realize it, and a few couldn't give a shit. But some do.

They shouldn't be alive.

_They should **not** be alive_.

And that's the thing of it – the thing their steady heartbeats and angry cries drown out, the thing they have to forget if they want to make it real.

Dirty hands, cracked with dried blood and full of borrowed life, carry the rest of them to safety, away from the fires, away from their fears. There's food in their mouths when darkness falls, and they tongue over these last bits of civilization, knowing that tomorrow is another day.

_Even if it shouldn't be_.


End file.
